UPDATED: New Age Salem
by RayneFire
Summary: Same great story, just updated and tweaked to make it better. Ryan was just trying to get through high school. Attracting the attention of Reid Garwin was the least of her worries. Or so she thought. Would she have to trust the Ipswich boys to help her when her life became endangered and complicated? Could she trust Reid? Could she trust what the soul desires?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"—the Salem Witch Trials, while many people died, even more were born in these desolate times. Those who were through tot be born of the devil or shows any magical qualities were condemned on spot, led into unfair trials, and hunted to their deaths." Ryan Sage Siris stood in front of her history class giving here presentation on the Salem Witch Trials. She loved this time period, nearly as much as her love for medieval history. Her connection and interest went closer than most people realized and a fact she kept hidden since birth. But, as much as she loved the topic at hand, she despised with a fiery passion talking to groups of people, especially when the majority of them didn't care. But as this was thirty percent of her final grade she would suffer through it. "This unfair punishment was a result of misunderstandings and the fact it has been happening for generations, well the beginning of time really.

"So is magic real? I believe so, it's all around you. While it may not be cauldrons of Macbeth, it is the softest change in light. While not eye of newt, and frog warts, as often depicted, but how the earth moves and things grow. It is a way of life that many still practice, even today, despite the fear. Many still have the gift, the calling, but it comes with a price. As all magick does. Research dictates that it can prolong your life, erasing age so to speak –"

"So all we need is a little hocus pocus, fairy dust, and a magic wand – and poof – your wrinkles will disappear." Justin Irving spoke from the middle of class, where his football coach had delegated players to sit. Snickering along with his friends, Ryan frowned at his lack of interest and knowledge of natural beauty. But mostly at his lack of intellect in general.

Ms. Scarlett sat at her desk gave him a disapproving gaze. "Mr. Irving do you have an actual argument, or are you attempting to be funny?" She stated loudly enough for the entire class to hear her. Teaching for 30 years she had seen her fair share of jocks that came to 'just get by'. She knew Justin was good at sports, but his lackadaisical 'I can get away with anything' attitude was annoying at best. Still it didn't stop her from attempting to teach the amber eyed, sienna haired sports star some manners and some history before he ultimately failed her class.

"Both Ms. Scarlet." He stated in mock eagerness. Diverting his gaze from her livid stare, all because he interrupted the bookworm. He didn't care he just wanted to show the bookworm he could get under her skin. Maybe impress a few of the other girls, but ultimately just to disrupt the flow of normality. From the look on her face he could tell she was pissed. So, sauntering down the aisle, passing rows of century's old oak seats and desks he came to the platform where Ryan stood. She was just as tall as he was, impressive for a girl, since he was an inch from being six foot. Dark auburn hair was high in a ponytail that fell down her back. Her bangs were trained to cover one eye, and while Irving didn't care particularly much for books or school, he did appreciate women's' bodies, if not her mind. In his mind he would have women mute so they wouldn't be able to talk, too bad he missed what his father called the 'Golden Age of Men' where women where only good for warming the bed and the oven.

Continuing on his thorough once-over, almond shaped eyes turned slightly downward near her nose. Bright blue, he was sure they were contacts, and were glaring at him under the simple eyebrows. Cheekbones were slanted dramatically and showed through taut skin. Her nose was slender, her lips full. Unfortunately her skin was marred by a faint scar that cut across her cheek and lips. Irving noticed that the rest of her body was a nice package, and while not overly skinny, hips flared nicely, her stomach was flat, and her legs went on for days. He despised her because she didn't fawn over him, be at his beck and call. He loathed her because she was beautiful and smart, but wouldn't bow to him or swear to have his babies.

Ryan continued to sneer at him as he waltzed up the podium stairs, and wondered how he got into a class with being nearly illiterate; but he was a jock, a good player when he remembered his teammates, and if his parents continued to pay elaborate monetarily gifts then their son would at least look smart. "This is a joke right?" She muttered to him when he stood next to her.

"She sure doesn't like you Irving." She heard a guy say, chuckling lightly. Looking where the voice was she saw it was Reid Garwin, one of the 'oh-so' famous Ipswich Boys. Handsome enough, she stared at him, and his friends laughing at some joke. Shaggy blonde hair nearly covered deep blue eyes that would make the waters of the North Sea weep. Yet he had one of the biggest attitudes and shortest fuses. All the Ipswich Sons did, thought Reid's seemed to distance them all. Tyler Sims, the only one she had any contact with, sat next to him with a wide grin plastered on his face, eyes sparkled under his spiked brown hair.

"Shut up Reid" Caleb Danvers, glared at his friend, more like brothers, she thought, but they were all so different. The oldest of the four his eyes were the exact shade of molten chocolate, add to the model sweep of cheekbones and pouting lips, he was just as handsome. Their leader by far, the other three sought his advice and listened (even when they didn't want to). Pogue to his right, looked to be the typical bad boy with shoulder length blonde hair, broad shoulders and a lean waist. Chiseled features shared by all of them led to light green eyes and thin but firm lips. His relationship with Kate Tunney belayed that image, as their committed relationship was past the two year mark, it was fair to say that as 'bad' as he was, he was very much in love with his girlfriend.

Ms. Scarlet slammed her gavel against her desk and much like a judge called for order in the classroom. "Mr. Irving if you could perhaps enlighten us with your argument we could clear this up."

Thinking for a moment Justin smirked before addressing his fan group. "Right – well the truth is that witches, warlocks never existed." he said proudly folding his arms across his chest.

"That's completely opposite of what you said." Ryan reminded him. "Make up your mind, or did you get his too many times in the head attempting to score?"

The room erupted in laughter. Justin leaned against the podium more, making Ryan wonder if he leaned any further forward if the wood would crack from the weight of the muscular body. "Fine." Pausing Justin looked over to where Ms. Scarlet sat. "When did witchcraft begin?" Pausing briefly to see if anyone would answer – continuing when they didn't he started his ill attempt to explain. "Back before they kept written records. People went through life telling what their grandparents did, and when they finally wrote it down it was warped. Twisted, so that no one could tell truth from fiction. Add in the amounts of alcohol and smoking mountain plants getting high as –"

"Were you not listening to any of the lectures?" Ryan cut in exasperated, though he had a valid point about the written records, she'd be doomed to let him know. "You arrogant self-involved pig! Scribes wrote the accounts. If you could comprehend beyond an elementary based level you would understand. Other accounts were written by priests who knew nothing but the truth, which condemned any witches to death –"

Losing ground Justin cut her off. "Movies claim that –"

"Movies!" Ryan turned to face her teacher. "Ms. Scarlet, he has no argument. He hasn't read a book in who knows how long. What he says has no relevance." She turned back to Justin and the class. "Yes, Justin, movies can play into pieces of history. But they weren't around in the 1600 and 1700's. They aren't truth, they're contorted into what the audience –" The bell rung, and students immediately forgot the class and began to pack.

"Ok guys, next week we move onto the Civil War. Read pages three hundred to four-fifty." Ms. Scarlett yelled over the loud murmurs of a class packing up.

Ryan sighed, stacked her notes, then head towards her seat to gather her bags, when someone bumped into her forceful enough that she pitched forward. All her notes fluttered to the floor. "Watch it, freak." Justin's voice rang above the laughter, glaring up at him as she knelt to retrieve her papers, he shrugged and slung his arms around a brunette gone bleach blonde, and a read head. Ignoring the pain in her should from the pass she busied herself to gather the papers.

"Stupid conceited, egotistical jackass." she muttered, noticing that some of her papers had footprints on them from dirty soles.

"You forgot inconsiderate, lame-brained, and pussy." A cool voice stated above her. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she looked up at Reid who held out some papers to her, his 'brothers' came to stand behind him and were waiting for him to finish. Ryan ignored the hand that was held out to her and pushed to her feet, took the papers and proceeded to lose her balance. Reid immediately steadied her as she fumbled and didn't miss the tensing when he grabbed her arms. Ryan jerked away from him, something that didn't go unnoticed. "Those words fit as well. Thanks" She added before turning and walking to her desk, when she saw that her bag was missing "Of all the low-life—"

"Looking for these?" Ryan whirled to see that he had her bags and books.

Opening her mouth, she couldn't come up with a retort. When Reid saw this, he shrugged and said "Just being nice." She looked at him skeptically, but what got him was the urge to touch her skin and to see if it was as smooth as it looked. Shaking his head mentally he purged his mind of that thought.

"Nice isn't in your vocabulary." She told him forcefully, taking her things and turning she left them standing there. Walking alone through the hallway she headed to her dormitory, Annie, her roommate had already left for the weekend, leaving Ryan to her own means – again. She made a mental note to clean their room and go shopping for provisions. Maybe she'd take a nice long swim.

"You know studies show too much thinking is actually bad for you." A warm and deep voice told her. Caleb – Ryan thought, she didn't know how long he was walking with her, nor did she care. But, somehow the lines etched in her brow eased with his easy smile.

"Caleb," she said quietly. "I like to think. Excuse me I have things to do." She stated softly.

"Wait –"he added quickly, catching up with before she could disappear into the crowd." Your presentation it was impressive. Where did you gather the information?"

On guard, despite herself she clipped her next words. "By the same methods that have been used for decades. Look, I don't know what you want, but I do have to go."

He smiled. "Big date?"

Blue eyes icing over, it shocked Caleb to see her turn so cold instantaneously. "You and your so-called brothers need to stay away from me." With that she all but ran down the corridor, dodging students, desperately seeking solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you know about Ryan Siris?" Caleb asked Tyler, Pogue, and Reid at the local hangout – Nicky's. Dingy, old, scarred floors and tables were placed haphazardly around the room while foosball and pool tables took up the other half of the room. Nicky, a middle aged man, the size of a bulldozer, with a gut to match, didn't put up shit in his place. He was bald, had tattoos, but had a knack for creating delicious food and being fair on all accounts no matter who was in a scuffle. You get in a fight; you take it somewhere else because you just got kicked out – literally or figuratively. You break stuff and get into a fight, you better find another place to hang because you and all parties involved are banned until you are put into Nicky's good graces again – usually takes about a year or two. The Jut box was in of the middle the main room, and was constantly pumping out classic hits, from the Rolling Stones to Joan Jett, regardless of the tunes or how old they were, crowds were drawn in, tables shoved back, and inadvertently a dance floor forms.

The Ipswich Boys frequented the spot weekly, guzzled down pounds of fries, wings, and burgers while discussing any and all interests that were safe for open ears. Pogue, sipping on his drink thought for a second then shrugged. "Nothin', why?"

"She's kind of hostile." Reid added.

Tyler whispered his reply, "Has reason to be, keeps people away. Smartest girl in our class, and advanced for her age."

"Meaning –"

"Meaning" Tyler started, "she's a year younger than use, and she had a bad break-up."

Reid chuckled, "WE have all had those, well except for Poguey boy here who decided to settle down early."

"Bite me."

"Rather not – might catch something." He said ducking a fry that was catapulted at his head.

Ignoring them Caleb turned towards Tyler. "What's so bad about the break-up?"

Tyler picked up a wing, cleaned to spotless and chose his words carefully. Not that he and Ryan were friends by any means, but gossiping about this type of stuff never was his thing. "Apparently some prick dumped her after she refused to sleep with him. Rumor has it - rumor has it that he knocked her around a little, threatened some, especially about if he couldn't have her than no one would. That type of shit. Since then she's never dated, never looked at a guy with interest. Might be too afraid, even though it was two years ago. He was a senior when she was a sophomore. I think she was 15." Pogue and Reid stopped bickering and picked up that last bit of the conversation. Caleb was furious. They all were.

"Where's the asshole now?" Caleb asked slowly.

"Why is he still breathing?" Reid asked at the same time.

"At Yale, last someone mentioned it, which is also the same time I caught all this information. Apparently he's big man on campus, comes from old money and throws his weight around a lot."

"Name?"

"No clue. Look, I get it, he's a fucker. But that's all I know. Ryan's kept to herself, and in the classes we're in together she keeps to herself. I talk to her every now and then but getting her to actually open up about something is like pullin' teeth from a jacked up shark. She's not like the majority of us."

"Meaning?"

"She's here on scholarships."

Nodding, they all understood. "So, people look down on her." Loosening his tie, and shrugging out of the scarlet jacket, he headed to the pool tables. Tyler, Reid, and Pogue followed suit and they played a couple of games. Making ridiculously bets and talking about nothing in particular before it circled around to Ryan again when Caleb stated out of the blue, "I've seen her in the library."

"Works there." Tyler stated easily taking his shot, sinking a solid in a corner pocket.

"Kate and I have seen here at the Restaurant by the Cove." Pogue added as taking his shot.

"Volunteers at the shelter." When they all looked at him, he shrugged. "What? I don't get it though - why work so much?"

"What else will she do?" Caleb asked him, sinking the eight and calling the game.

"I dunno. A waste to spend all that time working." He stated easily, walking back to the

"You aren't going to ask her out are you?" They gathered there things and looked at Reid. Before anyone said anything Caleb broke in again and said. "Let me rephrase that, don't ask her out."

"Why the hell not?"

Tyler spoke up, pushing his way through the doors of Nicky's, walking to his Hummer. "Not your type. No inflated chest, she has a brain. She has morals."

"Plus, her vision isn't lacking." Pogue added.

"Up yours." They piled into the Hummer. He wasn't going to ask her out anyways, was just curious. "Party tonight?"

Chimes of "Hell yeah," echoed past the blasting metal music.

"No trouble Reid." Caleb warned him. But Reid's mind was elsewhere, though he glared at the front seat for good measure.

The party was wild enough. A bunch of high school kids in a large field near the cliffs. Many were getting high as kites and drinking too much for their own good, but it didn't stop them. For the life of her, Ryan didn't understand the allure of drinking too much and not being able to remember what happened the next day. She stumbled over the terrain as she headed to the bonfire. Being the only true source of light, she focused on it rather than the shadows. She heard the loud music and kept passing couples who were rushing to their cars to finish the heat the alcohol, marijuana, and whatever substance they got their hands on brought upon them.

She didn't know why she came, usually Saturday she was serving tables at The Cove, but she was called out because it was slow. She felt trapped in her dorm so she thought she'd catch up with Devlin, one of her few friends in her classes, who typically spun the music at parties around campus. Before she left to set up, Dev picked out Ryan's wardrobe, mixing and matching their clothes, telling Ryan she needed to live more, and have fun. Blowing her hair out of her eyes, Ryan berated herself on the high heeled boots she had splurged on four years ago, but she needed to get out of her 'bubble' apparently. So she borrowed a pair of khaki skinny pants, paired them with the boots and a deep red corset style shirt Dev pushed on her. It hugged her body, and she had to remember not to tug at it, or pull the sleeves that were off her shoulder up. She felt out of place as people looked at her. Staring ahead though, her military style duster fluttered around her ankles, she drew the wide hood down around her face as much as possible. Her hair was scrunched with product, and fell around her shoulders, her bangs though were straight and trained to sweep across her forehead and down the side of her face. As she drew close the bonfires harsh heat she tried to hear the waves crashing against the rocks below, wanting to feel their comfort when she caught the conversation of two girls.

"Who are they?"

"There here." her companion told her. Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend, "some say they're the descendants of the original settlers. People call them the Sons of Ipswich."

"If you believe in that type of stuff." Ryan chimed in, lowering her hood, auburn hair flickered in the firelight, and her eyes seemed to be more radiant than before. "Most girls, only want to date them for their good looks, and swimmer bodies. Witches blood is only a perk."

"Ryan –"Kate said heatedly. "I'm not that type. But, this is Sara, she's a transfer. Sara – Ryan. Surprised you're here girl."

"Dev is here somewhere; she dressed me up and told me I needed to get out. I was supposed to meet up with her at some point."

"Far end, spinning on her tables."

Nodding, Ryan put her hood back up. She began to walk away, but turned and glanced at Kate. "I never thought you were with Pogue because of his looks and superficial things."

"Thanks."

Ryan walked away knowing Kate was one of the few girls at school who only wanted to be with Pogue because of who he was.

"Who were you talking to?" Pogue asked. Watching the figure, which was obviously female walk away, causing the green eyed monster to go back to sleep.

"Ryan."

Shocked they all looked to where she disappeared into the crowd. "Why would she be here?" Pogue wondered, looking at the others.

Kate shrugged. "Something about meeting up with Devlin." When they all gave her blank stares she laughed. "It's a girl you don't know." Tyler broke away from them to catch up with Ryan. He heard Kate make introductions to her new roommate. Reid mentioned something about his grandma, that caused Tyler to shake his head before their words were drown out by the music. Reid seemed to be more screwed up in the head as of late, he definitely wasn't on top of his game, especially if he was comparing beautiful women to his grandmother. Spotting Ryan, Tyler saw she was talking to a girl with jet short black hair that was spiked. Multiple piercings blinked in the firelight, and her pixie face was flushed with heat. Fingers moved deftly over the turn tables the poured out Rob Zombie, and the Franchise Boyz. Must be Devlin, he wondered, and was oddly transfixed on her. Blinking a couple of times, he saw that Ryan looked rather hot in what she wore, when she turned and caught his stare, she said something quickly to her friend before taking her leave. Devlin stared at him, shook her head, flicked him off, and resumed her spinning.

Slightly abashed by the hostility that radiated from Dev, Tyler sought to catch up with Ryan. Calling her name three or four times she finally stopped and turned to glare at him. "What?" She said frustrated. She had enough of people. She had enough of the Sons of Ipswich. "Would you leave me alone?"

"What?"

"You, and your so called brotherhood. Leave me alone. Before Thursday you barely spoke to me. Now all four of you, well three as Pogue has better things to do, are seeking me out. Reid more than all of you." Ryan thought back to the numerous times the past couple of days when he would just randomly pop up. "Look, I'm telling you I've got nothing either of you want. Please. Just stay away. I've got to go" And hide, she thought, as she hurried away leaving a stunned Tyler standing in the fading firelight.

"I'm telling you, something is up with her."

"Like what?" He asked toweling his hair dry. Skin still wet with beads of water, his boy was honed from the hours of swimming. He was already reamed about popping up around Ryan, he couldn't help it though. For some inexplicable reason he was becoming more drawn to her. He didn't care about an old boyfriend, who should be sent to a special corner of hell for beating up on a woman, but that was neither here nor there. What was more important was the unusual tug he felt like he was supposed to be around her. They were right; he shouldn't pop up and scare her. He shouldn't even be interested in her, but there was something alluring about her inconsequential way of life. Add in the physical attraction that caused his body to tighten to the point of eruption – he was screwed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do laps."

"I'll come with you."

Tyler shook his head in amusement. "Dude, you just took a shower."

"You're point. I'll take another one." Dropping his towel he grabbed his suit of the bedpost and changed. In a matter of minutes that were walking to the pool. All he needed was a good long swim to get his mind away from her.


End file.
